In conventional wireless communication systems such as TD-LTE, a base station (eNB: eNodeB) allocates a mobile station (UE: UserEquipment) resources separately for an uplink and a downlink. (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example.)
FIG. 7 is a schematic diagram illustrating allocation of resource blocks by a base station 102 in a conventional wireless communication system. The base station 102 allocates respective resource blocks in frequency bands a-d for subframes 131-140 to a mobile station connected to the base station 102. Among the subframes 131-140, the subframe 132 and the subframe 137 are special subframes. The special subframes refer to subframes used for switching from a downlink to an uplink. The remaining subframes are normal subframes.
FIG. 7 illustrates the resource blocks that the base station 102 allocates to the mobile station 101. The base station 102 allocates, for the subframe 131, the resource blocks 151 and 152 to the mobile station 101. The base station 102 also allocates, for the subframe 133, the resource block 153 to the mobile station 101. The base station 102 also allocates, for the subframe 134, the resource block 154 to the mobile station 101. The base station 102 similarly allocates the resource blocks for the subframes 135-140.
Here, the base station 102 separately allocates the uplink and the downlink resource blocks without associating the uplink resource blocks with the downlink resource blocks. Accordingly, the frequency bands of the uplink resource blocks sometimes differ from the frequency bands of the downlink resource blocks. In details, in FIG. 7, the frequency bands of the resource block 151 and the resource block 152 are the frequency band a and the frequency band b. On the other hand, the frequency bands of the resource block 153 and the resource block 154 that follow are the frequency band c and the frequency band d which differ from those in the downlink.